


The Devil's Furniture

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Furniture Construction, Humor, Love, Moving In Together, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Harry's skill and intelligence as an engineer comes under scrutiny.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Devil's Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do however own any errors.

Looking down at the booklet in his hands, brilliant blue eyes scan the step by step pictures, images showing each step of putting the chosen nightstand together. Looking down at the screws beside his knee, he looks at the equipment sheet showing all the needed parts. His eyes flicking from the paper to the screws, muttering under his breath that they have to be the right ones, they are the only ones that match the description he has so they have to be yet when he tries to use them to fix the side piece to the bottom, it doesn't fit, the screw being to thin.  
  
Throwing down the screwdriver and screw, Harry collapses back amongst the flat pack packaging that the devil nightstand had come out of. He groans as he covers his eyes with his forearm, stretching his legs out to just take a moment to calm the irritation he feels rising. Who knew putting together flat pack furniture could induce such irritation and stress. Taking a deep breath Harry is about to sit up to attempt a second assemble of the nightstand when the front door opens then closes behind the woman as she slips into the loft. Almost immediately he's waiting for it, holding back the groan that wants to escape him because he knows what is about to come. He doesn't have to wait long.   
  
"Well now, has the great Dr Wells failed at something as simple as furniture construction?"  
  
Harry sits up, eyeing the woman opposite him, a smug expression across her beautiful face. "First of all, you're back awfully quick not giving me much time to work on assembling it and secondly, this is the devil's own design of furniture, the screws don't fit the holes and the instructions, well there may as well be no instructions their that helpful."  
  
"I called in our order so it would be quicker," Caitlin answers him while rolling her eyes, kicking off her heels as she hands him the pizza boxes before moving over to the bare kitchen to where the new and very expensive fridge lives. Opening the fridge door, she ignores the milk, water and fruit juice, instead reaches past them to grab the bottle of wine lying inside. Opening the cupboard to her left which is just as empty, she takes down the two star labs mugs that live inside before making her way over to where he's sitting on the floor, pizza boxes open in front of him.  
  
Passing the wine over to him, he opens the wine as Caitlin holds out the two mugs for him to fill. "Classy," he remarks with a smirk, setting aside the bottle once the mugs are full.   
  
"Don't be so elitist," she teases playfully, reaching for a slice of pizza. "It fits with our indoor picnic."  
  
"Is that what we're calling it?"  
  
"What else would you call it? Besides we have nothing here, we have no furniture." She glances around him to the still unbuilt nightstand. "And with the way you're building, we may never have any furniture."  
  
A scowl appears on his handsome face. "We should have just paid them to do it when we picked it out but oh no, you said it would be fun. There's no fun in this Snow."  
  
"You haven't called me that in a long time," she tells him, smiling softly. "Reminds me of the old days."  
  
Harry hums around a mouthful of pizza, just watching her.

They fall silent, taking in the quiet atmosphere and the ease between them as they eat. It's comfortable and warm.   
  
Caitlin picks up her mug of wine and leans back on right hand, her eyes roaming the oversized room. A soft smile appears on her face as she takes in the tall windows overlooking Central City, the dark hardwood floors, the large fireplace alive with fire warming the room and the tons of boxes scattered here, there and everywhere. There's a million and one things to do but there's time. There's no rush for them to settle in, they want to savour the moments they take along the way.   
  
"What?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head. "Nothing, it's just..." she draws her eyes away from the fireplace to meet his. "This is our home."  
  
Harry smiles at the wondrous tone in her voice. "You're happy." 

It isn't a question rather a statement and it fills his heart with warmth to know he's succeeding in his promise.   
  
"Of course I am." She gives him a wide smile. Setting aside her mug, she crawls over to straddle him, sliding her hands up over his shoulders. "This, you, is everything I want, could ever want. I can't wait to start our life here."  
  
Sliding his hands up under her check shirt, fingertips tracing up her spine, he leans forward to brush his lips with hers. "Such a sap."  
  
"But you love me anyway, right?"  
  
Harry smiles, his stunning blue eyes bright as he looks at her. "I do."

Caitlin sighs happily, brushing her lips with his. 

Trailing his hands down, he cups her ass and squeezes before manoeuvring them suddenly so he can get to his feet still holding her. He swallows her gasp of surprise with his mouth as he walks the short distance to wear their mattress lies on the floor, clad in sheets she'd put on earlier. Lowering them down, he rests over her. His mouth moving over hers, his tongue sliding between her lips earning a whimper from her throat. Hands wander over bodies, fingers racing to undo buttons, belts and zippers until naked bodies are pressed together.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asks with a whine as his mouth leaves hers and starts to wander down her body.

"You'll see," he remarks against her skin. 

Red hot kisses trail down her throat, teeth grazing her skin as his tongue sweeps along afterwards. His nose runs down the valley of her breasts before his mouth encloses over her right nipple, her back arching when he stucks hard. He chuckles before he switches to the other, to give it the same attention.  
  
When he leaves her breasts he moves down until he's where she needs him to be, a whimper escaping her mouth when he buries his face between her legs. He drags his tongue through her wet folds, his tongue circling her clit before moving down and into her. Slowly almost torturously he fucks her with his mouth until he gets her there, falling over the edge into a spine tingling orgasm that has her gasping his name. Giving her a second, he discreetly wipes his face on the sheet before moving up over her, loving how her arms welcome him, her lips finding his as he settles between her thighs.  
  
Reaching between them, Caitlin takes holds of his length guiding him into her, exhaling against his mouth as he slides home. There's a moments pause, as they lock gazes and then he starts to move, rocking into her. Threading her fingers into his hair, she slides her mouth across his cheek, her mouth against his ear as she pants. Sliding his hand down her thigh he curls his hand around her knee and lifts her leg up around his thigh, her other follows to lock at the small of his back. "Oh God, that's it... right there Harry." Her words encourage him though he doesn't need it as he moves more forcefully into her, harder and deeper. His hands pining hers down beside her head, his hips moving against hers. "Harry..." She gasps out as her muscles tightened around him like a vice as she comes, her back arching against him. It doesn't take Harry much longer to follow her over the edge, collapsing against her as his arms give out, body feeling like jello.  
  
They hold each other as Harry shifts off of her to the side, taking a few moments to catch their breath and ease their racing hearts. Turning her head, Caitlin's mouth meets his, kissing lazily in the aftermath of their lovemaking, wanting to draw out the intimacy they share. Pulling a little bit back away from him, she runs a hand through his slightly damp hair, messing it up further as she looks at him.   
  
"So that's the living area christened."  
  
Besides her Harry shakes his head. "I don't think this counts."  
  
"Why?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "You're just saying that for more sex."  
  
Soothing his hand down her back, he squeezes her ass. "Maybe," he admits with a chuckle.   
  
"There's no maybe about it, you're insatiable."  
  
He kisses her gently. "Only with you." He smirks when she rolls her eyes.  
  
"Smooth talker." Pushing him away, she rolls away from him, reaching for his discarded sweater on the floor beside the mattress. Slipping it on she gets up from the mattress and makes her way over to the abandoned nightstand still in need of being put together. Sitting on the floor she picks up the instructions.  
  
Harry watches her with a bemused smile, resting his head in his hand. She makes for a very enticing picture, sat there clad in his black sweater that's riding high on her thighs, those glorious legs crossed as she concentrates on the instruction manual for the devil furniture. He frowns when he hears her huff, moving things around on the floor.  
  
"Dr Wells?"  
  
_Oh no_..... "Yes, Dr Snow?"  
  
"The reason the screws don't fit is because they're the wrongs ones. You were attempting to use screw F, when you should have been using screw C."  
  
"Screw C. How many are there?'' He sits up on the mattress, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Only two." She looks over her shoulder at him, eyes roaming his naked form. "Are you sure you're a genius engineer? Because I'm starting to wonder..."  
  
"Are you questioning me and my superior intelligence?"  
  
"Obviously, since you had so much trouble slotting screw C into hole D." It isn't until a flithy smirk plasters itself across his handsome face the she realises how just dirty that sounded. "That didn't come out right..."  
  
"Really?" He raises an eyebrow and waves his hand, beckoning her to him. "Why don't you come over her and I'll show you again that I know exactly how to slot screw C into hole D." His voice is low, rough and totally sexy as he manages to make that sound incredibly filthy.  
  
And even though she rolls her eyes, she does get up to make her way back over to him where he's still proped on the mattress. Lowering herself down, she straddles him once again. "So, a demonstration?"  
  
He nods his head. Taking the edge of his sweater in his hands, Harry lifts it up over her head, leaving her bare before him again. "I'll get Allen over here tomorrow to speed build them then I'll call the furniture company and amend our order so everything else will arrive already assembled."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Harry hums, his hands ghosting over her stomach as his mouth meets hers. "Now for that demonstration," he says, tipping her back so suddenly that it makes her erupt into giggles.  
  
Looking down into the depths of her eyes as she wraps him up in her embrace, Harry can do nothing but embrace the happiness he feels because he wholeheartedly agrees with her earlier words. That being here, in their new home with her is everything he could ever want or need.   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
